Modern video screens, including as LED, LCD, and plasma television sets, are typically nearly two-dimensional, with a wide and high video screen surface having minimal thickness. As a result, while such video screens are not as readily mounted on a shelf or flat surface as were their cathode ray tube predecessors, they can be more readily mounted on a wall or support from the rear to provide a sleek and clean look. Additionally, because video screens are often used in sales, advertising, trade shows, and the like, it is often desirable to have a mounting system that is portable, versatile, and easily assembled and disassembled, and yet rugged and stable.